The invention relates to the protection of a remote monitoring system against sabotage intended to neutralize it, that is to say to make it inoperative while keeping it in an apparently normal operating condition. For example, a remote monitoring system for detecting an intrusion in premises is neutralized if the system is modified so that the sensors give a normal response whereas in fact they should signal an intrusion.